tamers12345fandomcom-20200213-history
Green Goblin Kid
The Green Goblin kid is a major character in Sonic Underground as well as a character on Tamers12345's youtube page. As his name implies, he is a boy who wears a green goblin costume. He was first seen in Tamers12345's halloween special and eventually joins "The Boys" as a way to get revenge on Knuckles the Echidna for bullying him. Appearance The green goblin kid has only ever been seen wearing a green goblin costume, which he got for halloween. He also rides around in a wheelchair as he appears to be paralyzed from the waist down. His reaosn for wearing the green goblin costume all the time is because he looks up to the green goblin due to the fact that the green goblin can walk, unlike him. History The green goblin kid was first seen in Tamers12345's halloween special where he was trick or treating with his older brother, who was also dressed as spiderman at the time. As they are trick-or-treating, the green goblin, blushing, attempts to reveal his true feelings to his older brother. That is loves his brother romantically. Not picking up on his brothers advances, he tells him he has to go "Take a shit" behind a tree, and leaves. The green goblin kid is visibly hurt by this as he continues trick-or-treating on his own. As he is trick-or-treating he comes across the home of a pedophile who is currently trying to lure kids into his house. Due to the fact that the green goblin kid is in a wheelchair, the pedophile wants nothing to do with him and closes his door. The green goblin kid turns to leave but runs into Knuckles the Echidna. Knuckles immediately asks if the green goblin kid could share some of his candy, which he happily says yes. Knuckles begins rummaging through the kids bag, taking whatever he wanted. When the green goblin kid tells him to stop, Knuckles punches him in the face. The green goblin kid tries rolling away in his wheelchair but Knuckles qucikly shoves his scythe in between the wheels making the wheelchair crash. The green goblin kid falls out of his wheelchair and onto the pacement where Knuckles looms over him, telling him that he'd better have more candy by the time Knuckles comes back. Sometime after that, the green goblin kid becomes a member of, "The Boys", along with Mr. Johnson, Billy, and a walmart employee named Charlie. All of which who claims to have been hurt by Sonic the Hedgehog and his friends. Their goal being to kill the Sonic Underground and get revenge for making them suffer. It is possible that the reason the green goblin kid became a member of, "The Boys", is that he could get revenge against Knuckles the Echidna for bullying on halloween. While looking for their father, Sonic the Hedgehog, and his siblings, Sonic and Manic, went to Europe to speak to a photographer who was supposedly close to their father.The green goblin kid, and the rest of, "The Boys", followed the Hedgehogs to the photographers house. They were too late as the hedgehogs had already left by the time that they arrived. They did however, find the photographer barely alive, laying face down on the beach. The green goblin kid pulls a gun on the photographer and warms him that it wouldn't be hard to rape the man as he wasn't wearing any pants. After telling The boys that Manic the Hedgehog pushed him off the cliff, their leader, Mr. Johnson, gave him an offer to join "The Boys", since they all too, were hurt by the Hedgehog family. After the photographer that said he was unsure about the offer, Mr. Johnson told him that he will give the man one week to decide. And that he hasn't decided by then, it means he he sided with Sonic, and will then be killed. After saying this, The Boys left. Personality At first, the green goblin kid seems to be a typical, happy little boy who is romantically in love with his older brother. He was nice enough to share some of his Halloween candy with Knuckles. This seemingly changed however after Knuckles bullied him and stole his halloween candy. The next time we see him has become a cold, ruthless killer and a member of the boys. Relationships *'''Older brother: '''The green goblin kid has romantic feelings for his older brother, though it's obvious that his brother doesn't feel the same way about him. Memorable Quotes * "I'm glad you feel the same way, my dear brother. You know, I truly do enjoy the precious times we spend together. Though few and far apart they may be. I possible, I would love to stay by your side forever." * "Bro, do you think someday I will be able to walk again like the real green goblin?" * "Shut up. We're the ones asking the questions here. Do you understand that bitch? You aren't wearing any pants right now. It wouldn't take much effort to fuck you in the ass right now. So I suggest you cooperate if you want to live." Trivia *The green goblin kid made his first appearance in the Sonic Underground Halloween Special in 2017 *The green goblin kids costume seems to be based off of the green goblin from the 2002 spiderman movie. *It is currently unknown why the green goblin kid is wheelchair bound. *Thanks to his eyebrows, we can see that the green goblin kid is blonde. *The green goblin kid is romantically in love with his older brother.